Time Warp
by Klausykins
Summary: A drabble – in which Alaric and Elena meet by chance at a bar in the future, catch up, get drunk, and get busy.
1. Chapter 1

_A drabble – in which Alaric and Elena meet by chance at a bar in the future, catch up, get drunk, and get busy._

Elena didn't know what she was doing in Miami. This wasn't her usual scene. But, a group of her co-workers had asked her to come along for the weekend and she felt like she didn't do much now that she had a normal, vampire free life, she had agreed.

It had been six years since she had left Mystic Falls after graduating, and left the Salvatore brothers behind. And while sometimes she regretted that decision, she knew that ultimately it was the best one for her.

She looked around the crowded bar, watching as all the hot, young people flirting relentlessly with each other back and forth. Most of the girls were barely dressed and were doing the whole hair flip and fake laugh thing. And the guys with their overbearing muscles were just taking it all in.

She wasn't even listening as her friends were talking about some hot guy at the bar. "He looks too old for us," one said. "But, he still looks really good," another said.

Elena shook her head out of her dazed thoughts and brought her attention to the guy they were all gabbing about. "Holy shit," she said, taking in the sight of Alaric Saltzman at the end of the bar. "I know him," she finally said as all of her friends looked to her for an explanation.

"Bullshit," one said, looking from Elena to Alaric and back to Elena. "You're lying."

Elena rolled her eyes. It's not like she really needed to lie about knowing a guy. "Watch this," she said, chugging the rest of her drink and getting up, walking over to the other side of the bar where Alaric sat. She tapped his shoulder and waited for him to turn around.

Alaric didn't know what the hell he was doing in Miami, but it seemed like a nice change of pace. After he'd seen Jeremy graduate and settle his own life, he left Mystic Falls, happy to be away from all of the weird happenings and vampires. He wished he had gotten out sooner because living a normal life was really working for him.

Sure, he wasn't married and didn't have kids, but he was happier. He was teaching in Miami and had enjoyed his life here for the past couple of years. Him being out a bar like this was rare, but he decided he needed to get out of his house and have a drink and be around grown up people for once on a Saturday night.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around, almost wondering if he was hallucinating or something. "Elena?" he asked, looking at her. She looked good, _really good_. She looked more grown up then when he had seen her when she came back for Jeremy's graduation. She looked like a _woman_.

Elena smiled and wrapped her arms around Ric's neck, hugging him tightly. "Yeah, don't worry it's me and not Katherine," she said, laughing softly. He looked good, better than she remembered. He looked happier, well rested. "What are you doing here?"

Alaric smiled and hugged her back, rubbing her back softly before she pulled away. "I live here now. Didn't Jeremy tell you I moved away?"

She shook her head. "No, he and I actually haven't talked in some time." She frowned. Jeremy had made it a little more than clear that he had a better shot at a normal life if he and Elena kept their talk and contact to a minimum for a while. He wanted to find himself and not have to deal with any of the drama that came with her.

She'd tried to explain to him that she was doing the same thing but he had just changed too much over the years. Maybe it was for the best. He'd gone through a lot for her over the years and she couldn't exactly blame him for wanting a fair shot at life.

"Oh, no, I didn't know." Alaric had actually just talked to him the other day. And the week before that, and the one before that…He and Jer actually had a really good relationship, like brothers. But, maybe now wasn't the time to rub that in her face. "But yeah, just teaching down here, working on my tan. What about you? What are you doing here?"

Elena smiled. "I'm just here for the weekend. A little road trip with some girlfriends." She looked over at her friends, who were staring a her a little in shock, and she waved, watching as they all kind of looked away, embarrassed.

Ric was going to ask about it, but decided to just let it go. "That's cool. Want a drink?" He turned around and ordered a round of tequila shots for them, figuring one wouldn't hurt.

And one hadn't hurt, but they didn't have just one. And before either realized it, it was last call and the lights came on in the bar. "Well, I guess they're kicking us out," Elena said, her head weaving a little with her more than obvious buzzing.

"And it looks like your friend left you," he commented, laughing. He was drunk and he knew it and he was going to scold himself for being drunk in front of her, when he realized he wasn't her guardian anymore. He could have a drink with her and it wouldn't matter. She was an adult now, a woman, they could do this.

"Huh, I guess they did," she said, shrugging. "That's okay. I can just catch a cab back to my room. I'm sure Jane will be asleep anyway."

"That's lame. Come back to my place. I live close. And I have a guest room."

Elena thought for a minute, which was hard considering she was drunk. "Okay," she said, hopping off her bar stool. "We can have breakfast in the morning and catch up more when we're not so drunk."

Ric laughed and got up, too, grabbing his jacket and walking towards the exit. "Sounds like a plan."

"Lead the way," she said, trying to walk straight and not bump into too many things.


	2. Chapter 2

_A drabble – in which Alaric and Elena meet by chance at a bar in the future, catch up, get drunk, and get busy._

Alaric walked up the front steps of his porch, turning around to make sure Elena was okay to walk herself. She stumbled a little but eventually made it, and he laughed softly. "Guess you're a little drunk."

"I am not!" she said, frowning at him. "Besides, you're drunk, too." She pushed passed him when she saw the door was opened and dropped her purse on the floor by his stairs. "This place is too big for you," she commented, looking around.

"It is?" he asked, laughing softly as he closed the door. He didn't remember Elena being like this when they lived together back in Virginia, but it was a nice change. She really did seem happy and it's what he had always wanted for her.

Elena shrugged, looking around. "I feel like you should have a wife and kids or something," he replied. "Or, another wife. One who preferably isn't related to me, or has anything to do with vampires."

"Well, thanks for telling me what I need," he said, walking into the kitchen. He knew they could both use some water and some sleep. He grabbed two bottles out of his fridge and went to bring her one when he couldn't find her. "Elena?" he called and saw that her shirt had been left on the stairs.

He didn't know what was going on but walked upstairs anyway, finding her lying in his bed. "Elena?"

She sat up and looked at him, still in her jeans but now just her bra on top. He felt weird checking her out but she did have a nice body. "It's hot in here."

Ric was so confused as to what was happening. He walked over to her and handed her water, trying his best not to stare at her cleavage. "Um, well, I can give you something to wear to bed."

"Great!" she piped, standing up and taking off her jeans. She noticed the way he was trying to avert his eyes and smiled. "It's okay, Ric. I'm not a little girl anymore."

Ric walked over to his dresser to pull out a shirt for her. "I…I wasn't staring. I don't need to stare at you."

Elena walked over to him, turning him around to look at her. "It's just a bra and underwear. You've seen these before on people. I'm not anything different."

Alaric just nodded and handed her the shirt, trying to make his way to the door. He didn't like where this was going. The last thing the two of them needed was to do something they would regret later.

Elena watched as he started to walk away, but grabbed his arm. She didn't exactly know what she was doing but it felt right. Ric had always been good to her, and for the most part he was normal. She pulled him against her and kissed him, needing to just do it before she chickened out.

Ric kissed her back for a second and then pulled away, his hands on her shoulders as he held her a distance away. "Elena, what are you doing?"

She shrugged and looked at him, her lips tingling from their kiss. "I don't know. Can we just go with it and worry about the specifics in the morning?"

Ric shook his head and backed away. "No, Elena, this is wrong." He didn't know why he still felt the need to try and be the adult around the two of them, she was an adult now, too. And half naked, and wanting him, and kissing him.

Elena moved in and kissed him again, not really understanding why he was fighting this. They were both drunk and lonely and horny, and Ric was familiar to her so why not? She felt him struggle against her again but then he relaxed, his hands on her hips as he pulled her again him.

Ric knew that Elena could be persistent and instead of continuing to fight her he just started to let things happen. His shirt came off, then his pants, and before he realized it they were both naked and laying in his bed.

Elena moaned against his mouth, reaching down to stroke him between their bodies. "Do you have something?" she asked, daring to ruin the moment with being responsible. He just nodded and reached into the drawer of his side table and pulled out a condom, moving her hand away so he could slip it on.

Elena took a deep breath as she watched him get ready. This was it, she was going to sleep with Alaric and there was no turning back. She moved as he rolled them over, positioning himself between her legs. She looked into his eyes as he entered her slowly, biting her bottom lip from the feeling.

Never in a million years did Alaric think this was going to happen. Yes, Elena was beautiful, but she had always been a girl to him and not a woman he thought about sleeping with. He took a deep breath and started to thrust against her, moaning at how good it felt. He knew it was going to feel weird until it felt good, and it was started to feel really good.

Elena moaned louder when he started to move faster, liking how he stretched her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sex and not on whom the sex was with. She'd always thought Ric was an attractive guy so it wasn't horrible that they were doing this, but she knew they had a different kind of history. "Harder," she hissed, wanting to feel more of him.

Alaric forgot about the weirdness and let his hips move into hers in all the right ways. He obliged her request, thrusting deep inside, his hands on her hips. "Elena," he moaned, kissing along her jaw. He thought he was being sloppy and drunk but he could tell from the way she was tightening around him that he was giving her what she wanted.

Elena wrapped her hips around him tighter, drawing him as deep as he could go. It was nice and refreshing to have normal sex and be on the same level with someone. With vampires, it was different and she had always found herself wondering if she was enough for them. With Ric, she knew she was enough and more from the way he was frantically thrusting against her. "Please," she moaned, not sure exactly what she was moaning for but needing everything he could give.

Ric pushed faster, feeling himself get closer and closer. It had been a while since he'd been with someone and to his credit he had lasted a long time with her relentless thrusting back and moaning of his name. "I'm so close," he whispered, moving to kiss her again.

Elena reached down and grabbed his hand, bringing it to her core to start rubbing her. She wanted to come with him, wanting to experience the high and after he took over and rubbed her the right way with each of his thrusts, she found herself soaring over the edge, her back arching and her hips rising off of the bed.

Alaric wanted to scream. Everything felt so good and once he felt her squeeze around him in those delicious little spasms, he let himself go, coming against her and moaning loudly.

Elena let their highs ride out until she felt him start to slow and relax, gasping as he pulled out of her and rolled over to lay next to her. Her chest was heaving with her labored breathing but she felt good. She looked over at him and saw he was looking back at her. They laughed and smiled and she knew that no matter what, they both had needed this.


End file.
